Library
The Library is a Shrine-like structure that acts as a compendium of all the enemies the player has killed. It is located in Area 10, on a hill overlooking the continent's north coast. There are five pages of thirty enemies each; because there are 131 enemies in the game, the fifth and final page has only 11 possible entries. Monsters are ordered first by their location (Areas 1-16), then by their family's overall strength (stronger monsters come later in the directory), then by tier, 1 to 4. The various area bosses come at the end, in the order that the player encounters them, and then followed by the Doppleganger, the Abyss Worm, and finally the Avatar. The pages are unmarked, but wrap around, so the player does not need to scroll all the way back through to the beginning. List of Enemies Click on an enemy to be taken to its respective article or section. * Neko ** Neko Slime ** Neko Metal ** Neko Mithril ** Neko Platinum * Skeleton ** Skeleton ** Skeleton Knight ** Skeleton Hero ** Arthur * Orc ** Orc ** Orc Commander ** Orc Chief ** Geldra * Goblin ** Goblin Shaman ** Goblin Enchanter ** Goblin Warlock ** Mabu * Harpy ** Harpy ** Harpy Princess ** Valkyrie ** Seraph * Troll ** Troll ** Ogre ** Minotaur ** Ettin * Golem ** Clay Golem ** Stone Golem ** Iron Golem ** Colossus * Cloud ** Gas Cloud ** Death Cloud * Gargoyle ** Gargoyle ** Noble Gargoyle ** Gargoyle Emperor ** Ambrosia * Human ** Mage ** Priest ** Thief ** Fighter ** Ranger ** Ninja * Sand Golem (orphan) * Mimic (orphan) * Zombie (orphan) * Mummy ** Mummy ** Rotten Corpse ** Pharaoh ** Ptolemaeus * Naga ** Naga ** Lamia ** Gorgon ** Medusa * Kraken ** Kraken ** Sea Bishop ** Neptune ** Leviathan * Giant ** Giant ** Cyclops ** Gigas ** Apocalypse * Wyvern ** Wyvern ** Salamander ** Pteranodon ** Quetzalcoatl * Lizardman ** Lizardman ** Lizard Captain ** Lizard Admiral ** Alexandra * Slime ** Slime ** Acid Slime ** Macrophage ** Bermuda * Will-o'-the-Wisp (orphan) * Ghost (orphan) * Werewolf ** Werewolf ** Lycanthrope ** Fenrir ** Vanargand * Trent ** Trent ** Dryad ** Hamadryades * Imp (orphan) * Succubus ** Succubus ** Succubus Lady ** Succubus Queen ** Fay * Vampire ** Vampire ** Elder Vampire ** Vampire Lord ** Methuselah * Lich ** Lich ** Arch Lich ** Undead King ** Lycurgi * Vortex ** Vortex ** Maelstrom * Living Armor ** Living Armor ** Berserker ** Dread Lord ** Golden Knight * Invisible (orphan) * Dragon ** Dragon ** Black Dragon ** Ancient Dragon ** Tiamat * Demon ** Demon ** Greater Demon ** Demon Lord ** Asmodeus * Hellhound ** Hellhound ** Orthros ** Cerberus ** Anubis * Orc Leader * Elven Archer * Maze Minotaur * Dark Mist * Mutant Cyclops * Sand Worm * Poseidon * Sorceress * Efreet * Lizard Assassin * Necromancer * Yggdrasil * Snow Queen * Guardian Dragon * Death * False God * Doppelganger * Abyss Worm * Avatar Pages are ordered by their appearance in the Library. Category:Buildings Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Lists